puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The List
Warning First, however, a warning from the desk of the Captain himself: Cleaver wrote: Oh my, I am very excited by our ideas here, but I am going to be tight-lipped...we don't want to set the expectations that 'all these fantastic things' are going to be in the game real soon now; even if we can see a clear *design* path to them, by the time we get to implementation other things may have changed, and it could be some time in the future. We just don't know, yet... Distant Times (2002) ;Yo Ho Ho! Instant Messenger *Cleaver ;Sea Monsters *Currently linked to Atlantis but there could be future ones which are not *Cleaver Fading Memories (2003) ;Adventure Islands *Nemo *Nemo *Nemo *Nemo *Nemo *Nemo *Cleaver ;Cliff Guns in Blockades *Nemo ;Story-Telling Carousing Game *Cleaver ;Player-Generated Music *Cleaver ;Inter-Ship Communication *Nemo *Cleaver *Nemo ;Repairing Ships in Port *Rather than the existing resetting in port after 30 minutes (undisturbed), this feature refers to being able to speed the repairs while in port *Nemo *Nemo *Nemo *Nemo ;Player Production of Memorized Charts *Cleaver ;Route Discovery via Navigation and Cartography *Cleaver ;Armadas and True Multi-Ship Pillaging *Cleaver ;Sea Battle Board Variation (Already up in a way, in event blockades) *Nemo ;Crew Bank Accounts *Nemo *Cleaver *Peghead ;Limited Inventory *Nemo ;Pirate Notoriety *Cleaver *Nemo ;Crew Forums *Cleaver ;Piratey Mail System *Jack *Nemo *Cleaver ;Books In-Game *Jack ;Fine-Grained Crew Controls (flexible crew permissions) *Cleaver ;Monthly Plunder List *Cleaver ;Following Targeted Ships *Cleaver ;Recording Puzzles for Playback and Sharing *Jack ;Auction Houses *Initially Consignment Shoppes were planned: **Cleaver **Nemo *However the consignment process was deemed too slow and auction houses would be more suitable **Nemo ;Review of Player Naming Limits *Cleaver ;Earning Visible, NPP-Style Titles *Nemo *Nemo ;Island Paving and Customization *Cleaver *Cleaver ;Revamp the Full-Screen Chat History *Cleaver ;Extended Ranking Information *Cleaver ;More Complex, Player-Run Banking Possibly superseded by the Global Purse *Cleaver *Peghead ;Variation in the Duty Puzzles Partially implemented via Rigging and Patching. *Cleaver ;Mutual Disengage Option *Nemo *Nemo *Nemo ;Water Effects *Nemo ;Improvement to News Posting Interface(s) *Nemo ;Crowd Control Tools *Cleaver *Cleaver ** Bouncing players out of shops/stalls was implemented with the New Drinking release. ;Reworked Chat Circle Formation Code *Cleaver ;Storms/Hurricanes/Weather *Cleaver *Cleaver **Storms that make sailing more interesting or dangerous, on the list. Weather as visual effect; not on the list. *Nemo ;Long-Term Ship Maintenance, Repair *Nemo *Cleaver *Cleaver ;Commodity Decay *Cleaver ;Flag Logos/Graphics *Nemo ;Parts of Puzzle Pirates on cell phones and whatnot; also to a lesser degree of interest, standalone puzzles on desktop and laptop computers Cleaver Sweet Days of Yesteryear (2004) ;Arbitrary Chat Groups *Cleaver ;Island Minimap Matching Island Shape *Nemo ;Record Number of Times Pirate has been Sunk on Info Page *Cleaver ;Surrender Option *Cleaver ;Group Tournaments *Nemo ;Pay to Escrow Checkbox *Nemo ;Insta-Brigand Skill/Size Variety *Nemo ;Better Brigand AI (Always getting better, so, kind of done) *Cleaver The Recent Past (2005) ;Poker tournaments *Peghead ;Keyboard equivalent for the turn about button when sailing a ship and other functions *Nemo *Nemo ;Delivering orders directly to the rack (especially for Doubloon Oceans) *Cleaver ;Showing the colors of orders in shoppe or stall records (Not likely to happen soon) *Peghead ;Alternate Tournament Structures *Peghead ;Shoppe/stall Management Browser Based Client *Cleaver ;Plans for the existing bank building *Cleaver ;Brawl countdown more visible *Peghead ;Display swords used by pirates in brawl lobby *Peghead ;Display experience in addition to standing of pirates in brawl lobby *Peghead ;Furniture to store whisking potions, charts and bid tickets *Peghead ;Tailor racks as furniture *Peghead *Cleaver *Lizthegrey ;Duty puzzle practice station furniture *Nemo ;Greenie might calculations *Nemo ;Display rooms / model houses *Nemo ;Non-productive crafting puzzles in houses *Nemo ;Display cases to hold untradeable trinkets *Nemo ;XML-RPC export of in-game data *Lizthegrey The More-Recent Past (2006) ;Rugs or editable floor tiles (Not in the near future) *Nemo ;Records of sunk ships *Lizthegrey The Near-Present (2007) ;Converting the competition trinkets and ones like sea battle into trophies * Cephalopod * Cephalopod The Not-Too-Distant Future (2008) ;Reduce vagueness of vessel records for Black Ship intervention * Cephalopod ;Refer a friend who's new to Puzzle Pirates to Puzzle Pirates Adventures *Bungleton **Puzzle Pirates Adventures is currently offline, whether it will return is not known. The Undiscovered Country (2009) ;Button to decline jobbing pirate application *Hermes The Lost Years (2010-2011) Back to the Future (2012) ;Make booty items stackable where appropriate *Forculus Phoning home (2013) ;Phone client version to be considered in the future *Cleaver Historical Notes Legerdemain performed the original research to compile the List. Attesmythe maintained an updated version until The List was moved to the YPPedia. See Also *The Anti-list *Hypnos's Puzzle Pirates blog, development category List